Dancing Sunset And Drifting Moonlight
by Emiko Merodi
Summary: Ash and Misty get seperated from Brock and eachother. What will come of this new girl and her village? Why does Ash find her familiar? Ash+Misty
1. Prologue

[Annoying narrator guy: As we find our friends this t-*SMACK*............*WHACK-STOMP-GIRLY SCREAM*]

Me: *binds his legs and gags his mouth*

Audience: .......*sweatdrop*

Me: *blinks...and sits in narrator chair* Weeeeee! It swiveeeels.....*spins and falls on the floor*

Audience: *fall over*

Me: *sits on chair again and coughs* Ano ne, I'm the narrator person! Ahem, *cough-hack-spew* [Cool announcer/narrator voice: This story takes place about the end of the Jouto league and going into the new anime series of the next generation.... thing *waves hand dismissively* So Brock/Takeshi, Misty/Kasumi and Ash/Satoshi are still together but by the end Misty leaves and blah blah skimpy annoying I'm-a whore-little wannabe-Pokémon-master-bitch joins them with her brother who looks like short, nerdy Ash with glasses....*deep breath* Ano, moving on, Ash and Misty are caught in a storm and have lost Brock! When the two loose each other and stranger find them what will happen to our two lovers? -]

Ash and Misty: LOVERS!? WE'RE 10-11!!

Me: *normal voice* *whispers* All in due time...Just give yourselves 4-5 more years....*laughs evilly*

Ash and Misty:....*blush*

Me: Demo, before I was interrupted, [Does this new girl that has found them have plans for our two...illegally-aged-underage-blah-blah duo? You sure as hell bet she does! *makes smooching noises*]

Ash and Misty: *eyes dilate*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunderclouds billowed above in thick, gray blankets. Trees clashed and rattled in the howling wind as it wiped through limbs and shook the foundation of the earth. Debris whirled around hurriedly, lighting booming and shaking. Mankeys scuttled up the trees, clinging helplessly to the wide girths of the trunks and letting out high pitch squeals of nervousness.

Pokémon all around started to bustle and squirm as the tremulous storm uprooted small trees and lushes droplets rained down from the open heavens in sheets. Ominous clouds rolled away and sun lay in its wake but the storm itself would last a good 3 to 4 days. Soaked Butterfrees huddled amongst the shelter of trees crowned with leaves; glassy, ruby eyes blinking back the wetness that distorted their vision. Wings fluttered and beads of crystal sprinkled around them and into the dewy grass below. Each blade swayed and rippled, creating an almost wave-like appearance, lapping at the trees like the ocean. 

Underwater, marine Pokémon turned toward the glittering surface. A small sliver of light beamed down upon the shimmering liquid, causing patterns to dance across them. Remoraid swam by, stopping, and cruising on and Goldeen pursed their full lips. Clusters of bubbles floated freely from them, popping one by one.

Baby-soft petals rustled vigorously, dainty heads popping out amongst a lea of flowers. The jostle of Bellosom giggled, reaching out tiny hands and catching the rain. With chortles of glee they grouped around and started to dance in time with each muffled pitter as it continued to storm. An Elekid sat perched on a stump out of the storm's way, smiling as the flower Pokémon spun in a circle. Sparks of electric spat from the plug-like appendage from his head and with one short little excited zap the water on its body lit up and electrocuted itself. Wide innocent eyes blinked from the charred body. 

Far away, calls could be heard. Carried on the wind was a subtle howl, a small Pochena's voice chorusing across the plains of mountain tops and the forest. Houndour lifted up in chorus with the younger Pokémon. A strange girl bent down, ruffling the soft fur of her Pochena, peering out toward the horizon, still clouded with foreboding dark. In some language she called her pup and the dog's ears perked up. Soft padded paws bounded away into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ash!", a young carrot top-haired girl cried desperately. Swift torrents whipped at her, obscuring her vision. She could feel something squirm on her back and pitied the poor baby Pokémon nestled there. A shrill 'Priiii!' could be heard but all her pleads and the Togepi's screaming were drowned out. Something large plopped down from one the tree branches on a single strand of string. The object wiggled further down with Misty transfixed in horror. Sure, bug Pokémon didn't bother her TO much but still. When it's late, dark, and a raging storm might tear you limb from limb something might be better then a mysterious Pokémon almost dropping on you. Her heart raced; a feeling of fear seizing her.

Dark orbs pierced the night sky and a harmless Caterpie snuffled, blinked and curled up to her leg. Misty went rigged, a bead of sweat rolling down her face. Ok, it was cold, a little slimy. It's ok...just.... Aw. The poor thing was shivering, huddled up with its lumpy tail curling around its body. Misty slowly bent down, not trying to scare it. A hand reached out and patted the small v shape on its forehead. The creature looked at her with the most pitiful look it could muster and the young gym leader grabbed it, cradling the small animal in her arms. 

After it fell asleep she peered out as the rain fell harder, pelting her cloths down and freezing her to the core. Brock and Ash had lost her a while ago before the storm came. Ash was closest though so she called him more often then her other companion. Worry etched into her delicate features. Fingers absently stroked the head of the Caterpie, breath shallow, puffs of distilled air clinging to her face.

Unseen eyes scaled her up and down; a clicking of claws and hissing. The Scizor spotted the unconscious bundle in her arms and it's eyes narrowed even more. In one fluid motion it leaped from its hiding spot from a throng of bushes to the unsuspecting girl.

Without time to react Misty slowly turned around to the noise. Eyes as big as saucers she parted her lips to scream. Nothing but a hoarse shriek was heard before the evolved Pokémon of Scyther was knocked out of her view by a body tackle. 

Everything was happening so fast, the Caterpie finally awoken yipping in surprise, her heavy panting, and footsteps. The Scizor reared up and slashed out at the object that had stopped it and Misty took hasty steps back, mouth still slack jaw and smacked roughly into a trunk of a tree. She slipped to the ground, back sliding down, arms limp and Caterpie slipping out of her grasp. The caterpillar sniffed her face in worry, nudged it and nestled in the crook of her neck. Togepi wailed and climbed out of the safety of Misty's red knapsack. 

The Scizor bowed its head and then swiftly flew off, barely touching the ground. The thing that had stopped the Scizor pivoted around, Pocheno at her heel.

_"Fizle. Ole Fizle, dome yi!"-_Was all Misty could hear in and out of conscious, a face, worried eyes and darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Misty?! Hey Misty!" The young Pokémon trainer cupped gloved hands to his mouth and yelled. A Furret poked its head out from the tall grass then proceeded leaping through the forest and ignored the stranger in its territory, bushy tail bouncing. The boy called out again and again. 

A meadow before him swam like the ocean, curling and brushing past his legs. His small rodent Pokémon came running towards its master and frowned cutely. Ash scooped it up, drizzle making Pikachu shiver. Ash took off his cap and promptly placed it on Pikachu's ears. "Find anything bud?"

Pikachu shook his head solemnly, playfully nibbling at the bill of his hat. The raven-haired boy laughed and set off running trough the field, eyes scanning for the two gym leaders he had lost moments before. Murkrow cawed and rose in the air as he ran past, stirring resting Spearow. Loose feathers floated to the ground as they flew away and mud caked the young boy's shoes. He knew he wouldn't find his friends anytime soon so his main objective was to find shelter. 

A rumble shook him and a crash could be heard. Streaks of yellow veined down and struck the earth and the wheat in the field around him caught fire. He shielded his face and gasped, the flames licking at him hungrily. Rain only seemed to spread the fire as it ate at the dry grass. Panicking, a Pokeball flew out and Squirtle sprang forth from the light of the sphere. With a nod the turtle pressed the palms of his hands together and a ball of water emerged, dousing the flames and Ash called him back with a grin. Direct huge amounts of water were the only way to extinguish it. Pikachu ran after Ash. His sneaker caught on a rock and the Pokémon trainer flew to the ground. Palms out to brace himself he fell hard, heels of his gloves digging into rock. Crimson covered the black material. Ash felt nauseated and let his head fall against the muddy mounds of earth; eyes clenched shut. Fear struck him but pride overtook it. 'I'm--I'm not going to give up out here.... not...in a lifetime....' Many random things flashed through his mind. His mom, the day his dad left, a little girl-what?- and Misty with her burnt bike and scowling face. Ash smiled wryly against the dirt, some hope in him yet and finally fell asleep with the water still pouring down and drenching him whole. Pikachu poked his dirt-covered face, zapped him a little and then gave up, feeling a fatigue of his own and passed out.

A Stantler pulled up next to the unconscious form. It reared and a boy dismounted the deer before hefting Ash up. With a swift kick to the Stantler's side and a click from the boy's tongue to the roof of his mouth they rode on into the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Weeeeeeooooo! My first Pocket Monsters fic! Not bad if I say so myself...

Ash and Misty: *passed out*

Me: Eheh...*kneels by them* Maybe I shouldn't have had them been so beat up...*sighs, smiles and takes out gel pen*

Jigglypuff: *smacks my hand away* JIGGLY!

Me: Go jiggle puffer your fast ass to singing lessons. *draws a burger in one of her hands and 50 ounce bag of Doritos in another* Fatass....

Jigglypuff: *eyes tear* *runs away screaming*

Me: (^0^) R&R! *scribbles on both their necks and puts lipstick on Ash's jacket collar* Mwhahahahahahah!!! *runs away waving her hands and screaming YATTA!*

Audience: *left 2 sentences into the story*


	2. Waking sun

waking

"Jessie!" James whined. His lavender locks were a tangled matt upon his head. Some stray strands fell over innocent puppy-dog eyes. An indigent pout formed on his face.

The redhead woman stopped and heaved a sigh, shoulder slouching. "What is it now James?" She murmured jadedly. All her cloths were skintight and waterlogged. A well-hidden branch was poking her in a place she'd rather not mention and the thunder plus heavy rain were driving her to the last ounce of her sanity. Tip one way barely and she'd break. 

James pulled another face and cried out. "My hair is a mess, I smell horrible AND I WANT FOOD DAMN IT!" Eyes flared up; flame igniting in them and strands of hair on the back of his neck raised. 

Jessie stopped abruptly and ruffled Meowth blinked in utter surprise. That was uncalled for and very uncharacteristic of innocent James.

The purple-haired Rocket clenched his fist to the side to subdue the swelling anger boiling his veins. A low hungry grumble rumbled from the pit of his abdomen. Everyone fell over in exhaustion. 

"Jessie..."

"Hm...?"

"Yeah know that time you thought that your Wobuffet lost your lucky earring?"

"....What's your point James....."

"Well, it looked valuable so while you were gone I sold it for a good price over at a tra-"

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!"

Their catlike colleague sighed bemusedly. "Oi...Meowth..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Puer den kwiv. Dome se." A sultry voice crooned. Ash could feel a damp terry cloth on his forehead. Pale eyelids fluttered open wearily. A piercing light burned his senses and the young boy groaned. The same voice calmed him, a sweet yet pungent fragrance dancing around his sensitive senses. A small content leer spread on his lips at this pampering treatment. Something filled his lungs and roused his him awake. Both ebony irises opened wide, the aroma still jumpstarting his nerves. Everything spun dazedly in a blur of colors. All that was distinguishable were two gentle hands coming out to caress his face. He murmured incoherently, leaning into the welcomed embrace.

"Satoshi..."

The name sent shivers down the young trainer's spine like an icicle dipped in fire. His surroundings finally cleared again and his first instinct was to sit. So he did, albeit gradually. Nothing seemed to hurt but the searing pain that invaded his head and everything around him was swathed in pure white. 

"Morning sleepy head!" A happy girl chirped. Her hands were still on his cheeks and she brought her face to his. Ash scampered back in question a little as she inched closer, lips near his....and she raised her face to kiss his forehead tenderly. "What now?" The stranger blinked in pure shock. "Ya think I was ganna kiss ya? Eh?" 

Ash let a small hue of pink dapples his cheeks. What a strange girl...Yet something about her made him feel safe. She was skinny, a silky head of burgundy hair coming out in spiky pigtails in the back. At the nape of her lithe neck was a small ponytail and her bangs almost resembled his. "Welcome Ash Ketchum of Pallet." 

Ash opened his mouth in protest to ask how she knew all this when she wagered his Pokédex that displayed his name and information. Blush deepening another question accrued to him of why she was looking through his pants when...he realized...he was only in his boxers...

"Ah, you were soaked! Didn't want you to catch cold! But I'm not a peepin' kinda person so no need to worry." 

"Um...Well you know my name and I have yet to learn yours." He asked politely as he could without stuttering. Was he dreaming? 

The chocolate brown eyes smiled at him. "Midori. I'm 14. Never really had a last name so don't have one to give."

"Oh...Where am I?"

"Well, actually, anywhere we like!"

"Huh?" That wasn't the answer he wanted...

"Let me put this as simply as possible. I have lived with group of...gypsy Pokémon breeders, healers, and trainers. The like. We find travel in groups all the time, packing up every month to scale the world. And we take care of injured Pokémon or sell them. Sometimes we even train them. Many know us as the 'Enten y ko'"

Ash blinked. "God bless you."

Midori stared him blankly for a good minute. She let out a hysterical giggle, clutching her sides. "Mah! Ouer, that's the best I've heard yet! No no, Enten y ko is Koiey for nature's children." She mussed Ash's jet-black tresses teasingly. 

He batted her hand away, lolling out a tongue and laughing with her. "I guess Koiey is a type of language these gypsy people of yours have adopted and learned?"

"Ah!", an eyebrow raised triumphantly. "Fast learner you are Ash. I've heard all about you and your journeys! You're famous around the traders' and elders' gossip!" 

He flushed humbly again. "Well I am trying to be the best Pokémon master yet!" The old, prideful Ash came back. "But I'm not _that _good...._yet_."

"C'm now! That Pikachu is the source of all my tales that I share with the little children that come by! They love him! And don't worry. He's already outside. Been resting by your side faithfully sense I found you yesterday."

Ash thanked her profusely and time seemed to creep away until Ash finally remembered something. "My friends!"

Midori placed her tea down thoughtfully. I glint shone in her eyes. "Ah! The little cute girl? She's fine. Still sleepin' I think."

A heavy burden lifted from Ash's shoulders and he relaxed visibly. For some reason the optimistic trainer wouldn't know what to do if he had lost her. "Uh, did you happen to find a boy. Yay high, dark skin and hair." Sigh. "VERY flirtatious?"

There was a long pause. "No. I'm sorry. We'll try to find him too! So....is that girl your girlfriend?" 

"Who and the what now?"

"Oh!" Ash's hostess bated her hand in apology as if that would right everything. "I know you're to young! I'm sorry I shouldn't ha-"

"No, it's ok. She's not. Just...a good friend."

"Ah. Would you like to see her? Maybe Feii-kins woke her..."

"Feii-kins?"

"La! Feiiya. She's my best friend. Her boyfriend found you. In fact a lot of our names mean something in Koiey. Mine means moon melody. Her means sunflower."

"Thanks so much."

Ash quickly changed into some clothes she provided him with. A bead of sweat trickled down his face. "Um...it's a little big."

Midori laughed quietly and drew back the flap of the tent they were in. Clean brisk air welcomed them and everything smelled heavenly. Quiet chirping enveloped the calm air with aloft mystery. Larger tents dotted the grove their campsite was pitched in. Midori lead him with an always present smile. Her steps were light, barefooted except the toeless socks and the back of the heel missing. She was wearing a halter top that had a piece a cloth dangling to a point at the back. From elbow to hand were gloves and drawstring pants stopped at her calf. The sunlight warmed Ash's back and he stretched wanly. 

As the two neared their destination a small dog-like creature nipped at Ash's shin playfully, tail wagging in delight. As the young boy bent down to pet him a flurry of yellow latched onto his arm and licked earnestly at his face with a textured tongue. "Waha! Pikachu!" He cried happily, hugging his Pokémon close. Midori scratched under the thunder rodent's chin, emitting a purring sound. All of them and her Pochena walked to another tent were two girls were sitting on a hollow log, talking animatedly. One of them Ash noticed right away. "Mist!"

Aqua eyes brightened at the mention of her name and she jumped up before crashing into her friend. 

"Wha-oomf...."

Midori lifted a hand to her mouth and the girl that Misty was talking to joined Midori. "Mah, aren't they cute Feii-kins?" 

Feiiya nodded in agreement, soft, golden curls framing her face. "La Mi!"

Ash mumbled something under his breath and pushed the two to a standing position. Misty blushed apologetically and dusted off Ash's cloths for him. Ash blinked in surprise at her sudden modesty but, oh, he spoke to soon. 

"Ash! I was so worried you little freak! You just left me all alone while a Scizor jumped me and-"

"Gah! If you hadn't taken the wrong turn and-"

Sweat drop. Midori and Feiiya heaved a cumbersome sigh in defeat. Nothing lasts forever. Pikachu and the little Pochena played a fun game of tag although with nipping. Midori gathered her Pokémon and tried to break up Ash and Misty's fight. "Hey! This is Fizle!"

Misty stopped chocking her raven-head friend and gushed. "Awww! He's so cute!" She scratched behind his ear. 

He yipped and his paw started to twitch. Everyone joined in laughter. Ash couldn't help but ask curiously, "What does Fizle mean?"

"Hm. It means goofball." Fizle scowled and Midori pecked his head. "Nah, just kiddin'. Means to befriend. For he is the only Pokémon that loves everyone!" Fizle yipped again before jumping from his owner's arms to Misty. 

Ash chuckled and jerk his head at Midori. "Hey! Your Pokémon up to a fight?"

Midori narrowed her eyes challengingly. "Sure. Why not! I'll be the first from our camp to fight a real hero."

Misty sighed, picking up little Togepi who had bumped into her leg. Petite arms reaching out to her she carefully let Fizle go and scooped up her baby, blowing in the egg Pokémon's face, making him giggle.

Feiiya led them out to a clear spot to fight, Midori carrying two more balls. She picked one sparingly, spinning it expertly on one finger and catching it. "Name the rules boyo and choose carefully. I may not be a powerful trainer or gym leader but I've had some experience in these 14 years of my life."

Ash smirked haughtily, pulling the rim of his hat back. "One on one, Pikachu versus Fizle."

A look crossed her features as if to say bad choice but he ignored it, Pikachu bounding up in front of him on all fours.

Fizle fluffed his tail and bared pearly k-9s threateningly. Misty and Feiiya watched from faraway, Feiiya glancing at the two. She raised her hand. "Ready. Set. GO!"

"Pikachu, dash to the right!" Pikachu stealthily pounced to the right of Fizle as the dog came in to tackle him. Fizle missed his intended target and growled throatily before flipping back as the yellow mouse came in. A small shockwave was emitted but Fizle dodged easily, coming in with claws extended. Pikachu charged in with a head butt and knocked the dog to the ground before the extended claws could swipe at him. Fizle shook away the pain and charged right back, rolling them both over. This went on for awhile, biffing, biting, swiping and some other attacks. The two stood panting after a good while, Fizle winded the most. He collapsed to late, declaring Pikachu the winner just as the mouse fell in suit. If Pikachu was more spent it would have been a tie.

Ash ran up and hugged Pikachu, whipping his hat up. Pikachu 'chuued' cutely before Ash knelt beside the unconscious Pochena and picked him up. Midori ran over and thanked him kindly, taking her Pokémon and bating Ash on the head. "Niiiice boyo! You'll be called Sekai from now on!"

"Sekai?"

"La! Sekai means strong sprout. You are small boyo but you sure are a strong, mighty tree in those small leaves of yours."

Misty snuffed irately, arms crossing over Togepi. "He's flirting with her! She's 3 years older then him!"

Feiiya giggled, patting the orange-haired gym leader teasingly. "Ah, so he IS taken then...."

"NO! N-no, I didn't mean-"

"Neh. Secret's safe. Oh, and your little one's suffocatin'"

Misty looked at her a moment and then realized she was crushing Togepi. Her arm loosened immediately. "Oh! Sweetie sorry sorry." Togepi 'priiied' and huffed as if to declare 'You almost killed me!'

"Hey, Midori-"

"Call me Mi. It just means moon. Call Feiiya Feii, it means sun. Fun that way."

"Well, Mi, when do you think we can leave?"

The dusty red-haired girl frowned in deep thought. Brows knitted together while her and Feiiya jabbered in Koiey rapidly. After awhile Midori rubbed the back of her head, shoulders shrugging. "Mah, the river flooded after the storm and it runs in almost a circle around us. So we're kinda trapped until it dries or lows but there's still 2-3 more days of rain. In fact...."

The sky rumbled in warning, the same threatening wisps of gray tumbling from the east, blocking out the westward sun and leaving the land darkened in shadow. Lightning crackled, sending the kids over to camp again. People were scurrying and a jostle of old women packed and plucked their sowing things together before wrapping shawls over their shoulders and waddling away. An older boy came up to them, grabbing Ash's hand by surprise and dragging them to another tent that Ash presumed his. The girls fallowed, entering and closing the waterproof skin before nimbly stringing the makeshift door together. The sound of rain started to patter the canopy of cloth over them and the boy that dragged Ash in sighed with relief. "That was close." He held out a friendly hand. "Names Lea."

"This is getting fun. Let me guess the meaning of your name...stars or something?" Ash excepted his hand and let go. The teen before him was 5 inches taller, silver hair spiked in the front, shaved in the back.

Lea laughed, his voice not deep but not soft either. "Nope. Means rolling tide." A distant look passed over his eyes. "These people found me by the ocean. I go there every chance I get. How old are you?"

"Huh? 11." 

"4 years older then ya. Not bad. Didn't expect you to be so scrawny for a Pokémon hero."

"SCRAWNY?!" Ash flared in disbelief, shaking a fist at Lea's beaming face. 

"Just kiddin'! Ay, Feii-in, Mi-den, he always this spirited?"

Feiiya glowered and Midori slugged his shoulder. "Don't you -en me, rit!" Feiiya yelled and tickled her boyfriend's neck. "I'm not your sugary sweetness."

"And I'm not small! I hate you when you add -den to my name. Your so conceded." Midori declared and stood up. "I'm a short?"

Misty and Ash shook their head no and Misty stood up. Midori was a good 3 inches taller. Midori pivoted to Misty, placing a finger on her chin. "Now now, you're ganna be here awhile. I'll give you a name."

Misty started to argue when the taller girl lifted her finger from her chin to Misty's nose. "Ah! Got it. I know you're the youngest gym leader of the four Cerulean sisters! I'll call you Denyaa. Den-little-ya-flower-a-water. Little water flower."

Everyone nodded their approval and Ash piped in. "She sure isn't pretty like a flower. More like a weed." He stuck out his tongue."

"Why you little-!"

"Maa...not again..."

Pikachu's bolt-shaped tail curled snuggly around Togepi, Fizle's head on Togepi's shell with his tail wrapped around Pikachu, slumbering silently as the yelling raged on and the heavens never ceased crying upon the earth. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The Rocket trio huddled in each other's warmth, sodden with water from head to toe. Meowth scrunch up his nose. Jessie frowned angrily and plugged it as he let out a high pitch sneeze. James laid back against the tree branches they sat on, natural sounds of the forest lulling him to sleep. Something stirred above them and they looked up. 

"What was that?" The redhead whispered, eyes twitching. She pulled her skirt down and deftly parted the leaves. Two beads peered at them skeptically and a small body landed on Jessie head. She froze, hands n the air.

James sat up and Meowth waved hysterically to remain still. The adorable Pichu on their friend's head puffed up and fluffed its damp fur all over Jessie's hair, making it drip over her face. She growled, hands making chocking motions but her comrades still signaled her to be quiet. The Pichu leaned over the woman's face, blinking once and making a face at her. She snatched it before James or Meowth could run and the Pichu cried out and electrocuted, them, snapping the limb they were on and sent the four down in the mud with a sickening _splersh_.

Meowth whipped frantically at the mud and twigs covering him. Nooo it'd take hours to clean!

Jessie and James spat out the watered dirt, coughed and slumped farther into the mud.

The miniature Pikachu wriggled out from underneath Jessie, failed with only making half way and zapped the girl until she finally flew in the air and smack her noggin on a tree branch only to fall on James and knock the breath out of him. 

The Pichu glared at Meowth and the feline raised his hands in surrender before grabbing his two bumbling idiots and whizzing away with cat-like...grace? 

__

BAM!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie and James: *anime tears* You're so mean to us!

Meowth: Crazy women...

Jessie: I resent that...

Me: *giggles* But it's so fun! And lookie-lu you have a visitor! *holds up the Pichu*

Jessie, Meowth and James: WAH!

Pichu: Piiii....*cheeks zap about*

J, J and Meowth: He'sgannazapus!

Pichu: *jumps to the ground*

J, J and Meowth: _HE'SGANNAZAPUS!_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Me: *twirls around in swively chair* Hehe, always good to R&R if you don' mind! Luvs ya! *chucks out Pichu dolls*

---------------------------

[Here's a small glossary with the language Koiey that I made just for this story! ^-^ Take it without asking for a fic and die....E-mail if you wanna use! And give credit. *puppy eyes*]

*in the first chapter*

__

Fizle. Ole Fizle, dome yi!"-"Fizle. Hurry Fizle, get help!"

Ole-to hurry/hurry

Dome-to get/get

Yi-to help/help

*this chapter*

"Puer den kwiv. Dome se." -Poor little boy. Get well."

Puer-poor

Den-little

Kwiv-boy

Se-well

Midori-moon melody-mi-moon-dori-melody

Enten y ko-nature's child or if you split it up-enten-nature-y-of-ko-children

Mah!/Mah-an exclamation or like, yeah/ah...either one when you use it.

Ouer-Man-used in the context of 'Oh man!' or 'Man, you're stupid...'

Feiiya-sunflower-feii-sun-ya-flower

La!/La-Yeah!/Yeah

Fizle-to befriend/befriended (note: as you can see dome means to get and it ends with e. Yi is to help and ends with i. Fizle is to befriend and ends with e. So keep in mind most of my to do words end in i and e! Friendly hint!)

Boyo-I love when the Irish say that! It's nothin' special. Just means boy.

Sekai-strong sprout-sek-strong-ai-plant but used here as sprout 

Lea-rolling tide-l(pronounced with a roll of the tongue like when you say lick)rolling-ea-tide(and I got rolling tide because when you sit upon the meadow-like hills by the lake at my house when there's a strong wind the grass will sway like a rolling tide and lea is a real word! It's another word for meadow! ^-^)

-in-sugary sweet-playful add on that Lea used with Feiiya. So he basically called her sugary sweet sunflower and called Midori Mi-den which would mean little moon. @_@; Minnie moon...oops...*whistles*

Denyaa. Den-little-ya-flower-a-water. Little water flower

Maa-Damn...

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^


End file.
